Karasu
by animefangirl248
Summary: After the Great War, young Orochimaru and his comrads seek help from a village that has not been seen for centuries. During their stay, they reawaken an ancient curse that had terrorised the world a thousand years passed. Rated T for now.
1. In Need of a Healer

**Karasu**

**Chapter 1**

**In Need of a Healer**

It was a rainy day in the Leaf Village, the Great War was finally coming to an end, but the aftershock and damage that the war caused was only beginning.

The mournful cries of the villagers that had lost loved ones to the war were now heard greater than ever.

The wounded dying as the Medical Ninja and Healers were scarce.

"Lord Hokage, we must find help in the other Hidden Villages. We cannot do this on our own," a ninja pleaded as the Hokage paced in his office.

"I know, but if we ask for help from the other Five Great Nations, they will know we are weak, and might attack rather than help. Even our alliances might be played as smoke screens to take advantage of our current situation," the Hokage stated.

"What about the other Hidden Villages?" the ninja asked.

"Other?" the Hokage questioned.

"Other than the Five Great Nations?" the ninja specified.

"I doubt the Snow has the resources to help, and Waterfall would rather stay to itself and avoid the war...unless...," the Hokage thought as the ninja turned his head to one side confused.

"Unless what, my Lord?" the ninja asked.

"The Village Hidden in Darkness," the Hokage stated.

"D-Darkness? What are you talking about?" the ninja questioned.

"The Village Hidden in Darkness is thousands of years old, much older than our own. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. We or any other Hidden Village hasn't had contact with it for centuries," the Hokage stated walking over to a bookshelf and pulling a large dusty black book from the shelf.

"The Dark Village is ruled by a very advanced race of humans. Their village contains some of the best ninja ever heard of in the Shinobi World," the Hokage stated flipping through the pages of the old book.

"Why aren't they apart of the Five Great Nations then?" the ninja asked.

"They are a very small village, skilled, but small," the Hokage said.

"Most wouldn't even consider the ninja of that village human. Their lifespans are far greater than any of our own. Their strength and jutsu are extremely powerful and their diets are...very..um..vamperic," the Hokage stated as the ninja lifted his eye brows.

"Vamperic?" he questioned.

"They drink blood rather than eat food," the Hokage stated as the ninja was left speechless.

"W-What? You mean like a vampire out of a comic book?" the ninja questioned.

"In a matter of speaking, yes, but no matter. Our village is in desperate need of help," the Hokage stated.

"What if they just decide to attack us like the Five Great Nations?" the ninja questioned.

"Do not worry, I'm quiet sure they won't. Despite their bloody nature, they are very isolated and are fairly good at avoiding politics and war, and they are happier with it that way," the Hokage reassured.

"Ah, here it is. The First Hokage was the only one to know of their location," the Hokage stated noting the inscription from the book.

"Shall I send a messenger bird?" the ninja stated.

"No, none of our birds know the location, and besides it would be better to ask for this in person. I will take my students, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade and ask for their help in person. This should be a very interesting a fruitful mission for them," the Hokage stated closing the discussion.

**A/N. This story takes place back when Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were kids and their sensei is Sarutobi AKA the Third Hokage. So pretty much about 30-40 years before Naruto started.**


	2. Information

**Chapter 2: Information**

"Where is Sarutobi Sensei? He was suppose to meet us here an hour ago," Tsunade whined propping her legs up on the desk as Orochimaru just sat quietly a few seats away from her.

"And why the library? We having a study group or something, I should have just stayed home," Jiraiya groaned.

"Good morning, sorry I'm a little late," Sarutobi apologized walking into the room.

"A little?" Jiraiya stated lifting his head up off the desk.

"Don't start, Jiraiya," Sarutobi warned as Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah, don't be so annoying," Tsunade stated as Jiraiya glared at her.

"What was that, "Flat-Chest"?" Jiraiya questioned.

"What did you say egghead?!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed his shirt collar.

"That's enough, I have an important mission for us," Sarutobi stated over Jiraiya and Tsunade's yelling.

"It's about time," Jiraiya stated happily as Tsunade smiled at the sound of a new and exciting mission letting go of Jiraiya.

"As you know, our village is in a state of crisis, with few to no Medical Ninja and Ninja all together, this village is at it's most vulnerable," the Hokage explained.

"So, we have decided to call on help from another village," Sarutobi stated.

"Isn't that risky," Orochimaru questioned.

"Yes Orochimaru, but we have no choice, and this village does not show any aggression towards us at the moment, so this is our best chance," Sarutobi stated as Jiraiya scratched his head.

"So, what village is this," Jiraiya questioned.

"The Village Hidden in Darkness," Sarutobi answered as all of their eyes widened in confusion.

"There's no such thing," Tsunade stated as Jiraiya nodded stating after her," I've never heard of it either."

"It's no surprise you haven't. Very few people know of it. We or any other village hasn't had contact with it in centuries," Sarutobi stated.

"Where is it?" Tsunade questioned.

"It is to the far northeast of the village. On foot, we should reach it in a couple of days. It is hidden in the shadows of the mountains that surround it. It is completely isolated. Many of the villages that rest at the foot of the mountains are afraid to even venture into them. Many legends and myths have spread around since the Dark Village's lack of communication and participation in the Worldly events, saying monsters and ghost inhabit the mountain's forest stealing people into the otherworlds," Sarutobi stated as Jiraiya swallowed hard.

"They are just stories, right?" Jiraiya questioned as Tsunade bashed him on the head.

"Of course they are, idiot...uh..right Sarutobi Sensei?" Tsunade questioned as Jiraiya nursed the growing knot on his head.

"Well, just recently people did start disappearing, but I don't think it's anything to worry about," Sarutobi stated as Jiraiya and Tsunade paled in fear.

"We're leaving for this village in a few hours, so I want you to get ready and meet me by the village gate in that much time," Sarutobi stated dismissing them.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**

The team of three walked to the village gates to meet their sensei for the beginning of the new mission to the Village Hidden in Darkness.

"Alright is everyone ready," Sarutobi questioned as they nodded their heads in answer.

Hours passed of walking, before the sun finally started to set.

"Alright we will stay here for the night," Sarutobi stated walking into the shelter of a small cave.

"Man, am I tired," Jiraiya stated plopping down on the ground and rolling out his sleeping bag as Sarutobi gathered some dry wood scattered in the cave and created a camp fire.

"Since we made such good timing today, tomorrow we should reach the mountains and before we do, there are a few things I want you to know about the Dark Village and it's ninja," Sarutobi stated seriously.

"I know I've told you this on every mission we've been on, but I want you to be very respectful," Sarutobi stated as Jiraiya smiled.

"We know, we know..," Jiraiya stated as Sarutobi cut him off.

"I'm serious. The ninja there are very powerful and very dangerous. They are a very advanced group of people or in other words race," Sarutobi stated.

"So, in other words, they are not human," Orochimaru stated.

"Well yes and no," Sarutobi stated.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya questioned.

"They live in an entirely different manner than we do. To them night is day and day is night," Sarutobi stated.

"OK, hince the Dark Village," Tsunade stated.

"Now hold on, there's more than that. They can live for more than a hundred years and can take 10 times as many injuries and inflictions than the average man, and they also are vamperic," Sarutobi stated.

"Vamper...you mean Vampire?" Jiraiya shouted shocked.

"Yes, and that is exactly why I want you three to be prepared for whatever you might see there," Sarutobi stated rolling over in his sleeping bag.

The night passed quickly as morning soon came.

"Alright is everyone ready to go," Sarutobi stated as they finished packing up their belongings.

"I can't believe we are going to a village where people drink blood, that is disgusting," Tsunade stated.

"I bet Sensei is just trying to scare us, there is no way that's true," Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"Believe it or not, we're almost to the foot of the mountains," Sarutobi stated as a cluster of dark mountains appeared on the morning horizon as before it stretched out a dark forest and many small villages at the foot of the rocky hills.

A few hours later they began to enter the beginnings of the forest.

"Is it just me, or is the sky getting darker," Jiraiya questioned.

"It's barely three o' clock," Tsunade stated looking up at the dimmed sky as they continued walking.

The forest was thick and dark as a small path led the way through.

The sun had soon set as they walked underneath the moon and stars dimly lighting the forest making the tree leaves look pale in the silver light.

They soon heard a russle behind them in the forestry.

"What was-" Jiraiya began but was cut off.

"Shhh..," Sarutobi stated as the group stopped.

"Well what have we here?" a sinister voice questioned breaking the still silence of the forest.

"Show yourself!" Sarutobi yelled as they all got into a battle formation as a man jumped from the forest and landed behind them.

"Who are you," Sarutobi questioned turning around to see a pale man dressed in black.

His eyes were a strange blue that reflected in the light like an animal and dark circles framed his eyes making them stand out from the rest of his face since his skin was so pale.

His hair reached his shoulders and some of his bangs fell on his face.

"That is none of your concern. What is your business here?" the man questioned.

"Are you from the Dark Village," Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes, is that where you are headed?" the man asked as Sarutobi remained silent.

"Yes," Sarutobi finally answered.

"Outsiders are unwelcome, I will escort you to the village ahead, I suggest in the morning you go back to where ever you are from," the man stated.

"We can't do that," Sarutobi stated.

"Did you not hear me? Outsiders are unwelcome," the man stated.

"Can't I at least meet with the village leader," Sarutobi questioned.

"Lady Kurokage hasn't seen anyone in years, I doubt she will see you," the man stated.

"Can't we just try," Tsunade spoke up as the man looked at her.

"...What is your reason," the man asked.

"Our village has just been through war, we need help," Sarutobi answered as the man was silent for a moment.

"Our village is not without heart, I will take you to her," the man stated as Sarutobi smiled and bowed in thanks.

"My name is Sonkai, I am the Kurokage's son," Sonkai stated.

"I am Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Leaf Village and these are my disciples, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsuande," Sarutobi stated.

"I see. I am honored to meet you. Keep your heads low when we enter the village," Sonkai warned as they traveled on.


	4. The Village Hidden in the Darkness

**Chapter 4: The Village Hidden in Darkness**

The pale morning light began to shine against the mountains as the five traveled on. The Sannin and their master followed Sonkai half-asleep for they had been traveling all night.

"I've been thinking much about what you said about your village," Sonkai began breaking the silence as Sarutobi broke out of his sleepy trance.

"If the Kurokage will refuse, I will do all I can to help you. As you know, our village has severed all ties with the world and it's been that way for centuries," Sonkai stated.

"I feel pity for your village. It's as if we are responsible for staying in the shadows, if we hadn't maybe this war you speak of could have been ended sooner," Sonkai said softly.

"It's alright. It was probably in your village's best interest to avoid the war," Sarutobi said as Sonkai shook his head.

"Our leader is a fallen one. Neither caring for herself or the village, just rotting in her chambers forcing us to do the same. Our village has potential, but we are forced to waste it," Sonkai explained.

"That's terrible, why would she do that?" Tsunade questioned as Sonkai sighed.

"I don't even know, and I'm her own son. I just hope one day, I will become the leader and change this village from the Village Hidden in the Darkness to the Village Hidden in the Light. That is my dream," Sonkai stated as Jiraiya lifted his head and squinted his eyes as he saw a shape from in the distance.

"Hey, is that the Dark Village," Jiraiya questioned pointing at the dark mass that soon became clear as to be a large dark gate to the village.

The shadows the mountain casted surrounded it darkening the village, nearly making it as black as the night.

"Yes, that is Kurogakure, the Village Hidden in Darkness," Sonkai stated as they approached the shadowed gates.

"It is now day, so most of the village is inactive, now is our best time to enter," Sonkai stated as Tsunade scratched her head.

"Why is it so dangerous for us to come when the villagers are out," Tsunade questioned.

"The main reason is that outsiders are forbidden, and I could be in great trouble for bringing you here," Sonkai explained.

They soon passed through the gates as Sonkai began to travel quicker.

The houses that lined the cracked streets, were dark and had an ominous look to them. Since the land itself didn't get hardly any sunlight, the trees were bare and the grass and plants were dead.

"Are you sure anyone's even here? It looks more like a ghost town than a real village," Jiraiya stated as Sonkai quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, do you want to get yourself killed," Sonkai whispered.

"If I am caught with you, I will be unable to protect you, and unfortunately have to deny any involvement with you," Sonkai whispered.

"Then what's the point in even bringing us here, the Kurokage will probably just order us killed," Orochimaru whispered as Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.

"I will reason with her. She is my mother after all," Sonkai whispered as they approached a large stone temple.

"Follow me, we'll go in through the back," Sonkai stated softly as than ran swiftly around the sides of the temple.

"Sonkai? What are you doing?" a voice questioned as they got to a small door on the back of the temple.

"Dammit," Sonkai said under his breath as he turned around to see a tall elderly man with short, but greying black hair, wearing a long black kimono. Just as pale as Sonkai with the same eyes.

"Youken, I was just...," Sonkai began as the elder man looked at Sarutobi and the Sannin.

"Who are these people? Did you bring outsiders to this village? Sonkai, what have you done?" Youken questioned firmly.

"They are seeking help from our village, and I granted them passage," Sonkai explained putting on a firm tone.

"It is just like you to bring home stray dogs, I want you to escort them out of here," Youken ordered.

"No, this is the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village, it would be disrespectful to deny him his rights as one of the leaders of the Five Great Nations," Sonkai stated.

"We broke our ties with the Great Nations or any nation for that matter centuries ago. He has no rights here!" Youken yelled as Sonkai stepped up to him.

"I am the son of the Second Kurokage, I warn you to stay out of my way," Sonkai stated as Youken sighed.

"And I am the Kurokage's assistant and advisor. I have been looking after you since you were a child and you have the spine to stand up to me," Youken questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes," Sonkai responded.

"Typical, fine lead the outsiders through, but if this doesn't work out, I had taken no part in this," Youken stated as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you, Youken," Sonkai said as he bowed and then quickly led the outsiders through the small door and into a large jade hallway.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Tsunade stated as she looked up at beauty of the jade pillars and the design in which they were sculpted.

"This temple is thousands of years old, built by the first Kurokage that founded this village," Sonkai stated as Tsunade stared on in awe.

"Who was the first Kurokage?" Orochimaru questioned as Sonkai stopped walking and stood in silence for a moment before responding.

"...I'm afraid I don't know," Sonkai said in a strange tone as he began walking again.

"Then how do you know he built the temple?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Everyone stop asking the man so many questions, we should respect this village's privacy," Sarutobi stated as Jiraiya pouted.

They soon came to a large door decorated with two large stone dragons swirling in a beautiful design on each side of the door.

Sonkai grabbed the lever and opened it wide enough for a man to fit through as they all walked inside.

The room was fairly large and seemed to be made out of some kind of metal rather than stone.

A thin woman with long black hair that reached the middle of her back sat in chair next to a fireplace.

The remaining burning embers gave enough light to make out some of her features.

Same pale face and eyes as every Dark Villager they had come in contact with, seems to be a distinct trait that is only to someone of this village.

She wore a black robe that came past her feet, she had a thin face with high cheekbones giving her a wise look. She didn't look old even though she really was centuries old.

"M' Lady, I have brought the Hokage of the Leaf Village. They seek aid from us," Sonkai stated.

"I thought I told you to leave me in peace," the woman said in a soft but dangerous voice.

"You said that centuries ago, when will it come to an end," Sonkai stated firmly as the Kurokage lifted her frail form from the chair and walked over to a desk.

"Mother, we need to reconnect with the world, our village is dying," Sonkai stated as she struck a match and lit a small lantern on the desk.

"The world is nothing but wars and lies. Why should we be involved in something so vile and pointless," the Kurokage stated as she stood before them as the room was much brighter now.

"To survive," Sonkai said as she let out a weak laugh.

"We have survived hundreds of years on our own, the Leaf can do the same," the Kurokage said.

"Our village is in the same position as the Leaf's, if we don't do something soon we will just wither away into the mountains!" Sonkai yelled as the Kurokage's eyes widened in anger.

"Watch it, boy," the Kurokage warned as Sonkai lowered his head apologetically.

"Who are the children?" the Kurokage questioned looking at Sarutobi for the answer.

"These are my desciples," Sarutobi answered respectfully.

"Sonkai, take them out of the room. I wish to speak with the Hokage alone," the Kurokage ordered as Sonkai led the Sannin out of the room.

"Stay here," Sonkai ordered as he went back into the room and shut the door.

"People sure are friendly in this village," Jiraiya said sarcastically as he began to wander down the hallway.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing? We're suppose to stay here," Orochimaru stated as Jiraiya looked over his shoulder.

"Orochimaru's right, Jiraiya. Your gonna get in trouble," Tsunade stated as Jiraiya waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet there gonna be in there talking for at least a good thirty minutes," Jiraiya stated as he kept walking.

"What should we do?" Tsunade asked Orochimaru.

"Tch, we better make sure he doesn't get himself hurt," Orochimaru stated as they followed on after him.

"Hey guys, look at this," Jiraiya stated as they stopped in front of a narrow metal door with an engraving of a hawk with a snake coiled around it.

Jiraiya grabbed the handle and shook it.

"It's locked," Jiraiya stated disappointed as Orochimaru pushed him out of the way.

"There's a combination, see?" Orochimaru stated pointing to a series of symbols.

"Think you can open it?" Jiraiya questioned as Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," Orochimaru responded as Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing? You're usually the smart one, now your acting the same as Jiraiya wanting to get into trouble like this," Tsunade stated shocked.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Orochimaru said over his shoulder as a click was heard and the door opened.

"Rrrh, lets just get this over with quickly," Tsunade stated as the walked down the narrow passage.

A pale blue light shown at the end of passage as they could feel the temperature begin to drop.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here," Jiraiya questioned shaking as you could see their breath in the coldness of the air as they reached the end of the passage.

They all just stood there wide-eyed as a large wall of ice stood before them in the cold metal room.

"What is that?" Tsunade shivered as she crossed her arms to ward away the cold as they approached it.

"Hey, is that a person," Jiraiya questioned pointing to the center of the ice as a figure was emerged in it.

It was a woman. She had long jet black hair that dropped to her ankles as her face was as pale as snow, and her eyes were closed only leaving the black colored lids visible as her bangs covered part of her forehead. She was clothed in a long black gown the fastened at the neck. Dark stones lined the neck in decoration.

Her finger nails and toe nails were black and claw like extending from her hands and feet like an animal. In a sense she was beautiful as well as terrifying.

"She's frozen," Tsunade stated touching the ice.

"I knew they were hiding something. I wonder why she's frozen?" Jiraiya questioned walking over to a silver sculpture in front of the wall.

"Hey, what's this?" Jiraiya questioned as Orochimaru and Tsunade walked over beside him.

"It looks like some kind of device," Orochimaru stated as all three of them suddenly turned around at a sound behind them.

"What do you kids think your doing in here?" Youken yelled as Sarutobi and Sonkai stood beside him.

"I told you we'd get caught," Tsunade growled as the three men walked over to them.

"Who is she?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Orochimaru, I would have never expected you to do this, Jiraiya maybe, but you never. You are in no position to ask questions right now," Sarutobi scolded as Sonkai put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," Sonkai said as Sarutobi let out a sigh.

"She was the First Kurokage of the Dark Village, it's founder, creator, mother," Sonkai stated as Jiraiya looked at him confused.

"You said you didn't know who the First Kurokage was," Jiraiya stated as Sonkai nodded.

"I know I did," Sonkai stated.

"So why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Her reign over this village was horrifying and bloody. She drowned herself in power and waged wars over the first nations of the world. She is the first to start the blood drinking practices, as in myths and legends it was said to give unimaginable powers, and now we can't live without it," Sonkai said sadly.

"She shrouded this village in darkness, terrorising it's people. Turning our hearts black and cold," Youken stated.

"She is now hailed as a curse, Karasu, the black curse," Sonkai stated.

"That's awful, but why is she in the ice," Tsunade questioned.

"She was so powerful, no one could kill her. She was immortal and invincible, so her sister and my mother used a secret jutsu that no one knows, not even to this day, and sealed her in a wall of ice. Freezing her in time to end her cursed reign," Sonkai stated.

"After that day, guilt overwhelmed Lady Kurokage of locking away her sister in the ice that she turned her back on the world. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. She just sits in her chambers waiting for the day when her sister breaks free of the ice and takes her revenge," Youken stated.

"So how old are all of you again," Jiraiya questioned.

"Does that really matter?" Tsunade stated annoyed.

"Come, we must go. The Kurokage has granted you stay the night. In the morning you must leave," Sonkai stated as Jiraiya looked up at him.

"But what about...," Jiraiya began but was cut off.

"I'm sorry," Sonkai stated as Jiraiya lowered his head.

"Let us go, I don't like it here," Youken stated as they left the room.

Orochimaru paused in the doorway and looked back at the wall of ice.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing? We're going to leave you behind," Tsunade called out over her shoulder as Orochimaru began walking again.

They were soon led to a stone room with three floor level beds.

"The children will stay in here," Sonkai stated as the Sannins walked inside.

"I will see you in the morning," Sarutobi stated as Sonkai shut the door behind them.

The Sannins got into their beds without saying a word to each other, the woman in the ice was still fresh on their minds.

During the night, Jiraiya shot up out of his bed.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to go look at it again," Jiraiya stated putting on his shoes and clothes.

"Are you serious? I have a bad feeling about this, Jiraiya," Tsunade stated sitting up.

"You know you want to just as much as I do," Jiraiya stated cracking open the door and peering outside.

"I know, but what if we get caught again? Orochimaru?" Tsunade questioned as Orochimaru closed his eyes in thought.

"I don't know what it is, but there is definately something up with that woman, something Sonkai didn't tell us," Orochimaru stated getting up and walking over to the door.

"So Tsunade, what's it going to be?" Jiraiya questioned as she bit her lip.

"Oh, alright! I'm in," Tsunade getting up and walking towards the door.

"OK, lets go," Jiraiya whispered as they crept out the door silently shutting it behind them.

"You remember how to open it, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya whispered as Orochimaru went to work on the combination until the familiar click was heard.

They opened the door and traveled down the cold passageway back to the room.

"Ok, now what?" Tsunade asked as they stood before the wall of ice once again.

"This was what was bothering me," Jiraiya stated walking over to the silver device next to the wall.

"It looks like you need to input a code or something...it might tell us more about the woman," Jiraiya stated.

"Orochimaru, you're the only one that can do something like this. Try hacking it open," Jiraiya stated as Orochimaru went to work on it.

"I don't think this was such a good idea. Lets go back," Tsunade stated as a noise came from the device.

"I think I got it," Orochimaru stated as a sudden CRACK was heard.

"What..was...that?" Jiraiya questioned looking up at the ice.

"Oh no...," Tsunade whispered as a large crack spit I right down the middle of the wall of ice.

"What have you kids done!" a sudden shout was heard at the entrance as Sonkai, Youken, and Sarutobi as well as a few other Dark Ninja ran up to them.

The large crack began to spider-web into many smaller ones all over the ice as a rumbling sound could be heard that shook the whole temple.

"Oh god no...," Sonkai yelled as they all jumped back as the ice began to crumble down until the whole wall busted at the pressure.

They all squated down to the floor and put their hands over their heads as large chunks of ice rained down in the room.

After the debris stopped falling, they stood up and looked toward where the ice wall was.

A slumped figure slowly rose up as the mist from all the fallen ice veiled her.

"It's good to be back. Now, where is my sister?" a dark, raspy but feminine voice questioned in a sarcastic tone.


	5. A Dreaded Return

**Chapter 5: A Dreaded Return**

"Karasu..," Sonkai whispered in total fear as the mist cleared and the woman that was trapped in the ice became visible.

A crooked sinister smile formed on her lips as her cold icy blue eyes seemingly pierced through their souls.

She was very tall for a woman.

Several Dark Ninja rushed into the room only to come to a sudden hault at the scene.

"The Curse...," one of them said as the womans smile turned into a fake pout.

"I'm hurt, is that all you can say to me?" she asked sarcastically as she slowly raised her hand and aimed it at the Dark Ninja standing in the doorway.

"You're in my way," she stated calmly as a dark mist suddenly enveloped them, lifting them up into the air as the all let out wicked screams.

"What are you doing to them? They did nothing wrong!" Sonkai yelled as the men began to disintegrate at whatever powerful jutsu she was using.

'She didn't even have to make handsigns,' Orochimaru thought as he looked up at her amazed.

"You there, who are you?" She asked as them men fell to dust on the ground.

"S-Sonkai...son of the Kurokage...," Sonkai stated looking at the pile of pale ashes on the ground in front of them.

"Son? My son is dead," she laughed as Sonkai glared at her.

"No not you, the true Kurokage...Lady Sondiya," Sonkai stated boldly as she stopped laughing.

"What did you say? My sister? Kurokage? Impossible," the woman stated in her dangerous, but sarcastic attitude.

"Believe it or not, I do not care, demon," Sonkai stated standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

"I had thought you would be smarter than your men. Are you sure you want to face me boy?" the woman questioned crossing her arms.

"I will do what it takes to protect _my _village," Sonkai stated in a strong tone as the woman's eyes suddenly glared daggers at him.

"_Your _village?" the woman questioned dangerously raising her hand then suddenly throwing it back as Sonkai suddenly was lifted off the ground and thrown towards her as she caught him by the neck.

"_I _built this village and _I alone_ protected it. Not you or anyone else has put as much of their blood and time into this village as I have. So, think before you ever let those words escape you lips again or I will kill you very slowly," the woman yelled staring coldly into his eyes as she held him by the neck about an inch away from her own face.

"Do you understand?" she questioned as Sonkai struggled for his breath.

"W-why...don't..ugh..you just..kill me?" Sonkai managed to question.

"I could, but I'm really not in the mood," she stated simply as she let him drop to her feet.

"I'd rather watch you suffer," she stated with a smile.

Sarutobi ran over to Sonkai and helped him to his feet.

"You are not from this village...who are you?" she asked sternly looking at Sarutobi and then to the Sannin.

The room remained silent with fear and uncertainty.

"Will you not answer me?" she stated walking towards the Sannin and grabbing Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade shreiked as Orochimaru attempted do defend himself only to see he was paralyzed.

"You think you can fight me? You are only a child," she hissed lifting a sharp black finger nail to his face and cutting him on the cheek as a stream of blood trickled down it.

She let him drop as she tasted her finger nail.

"Leaf Village? I should just kill you all now, but since I'm on such a tight schedule, I'll have to deal with you later," she stated as she put her hands in a hand sign and a huge rush of black mist surged from her traveling through the halls and ultimately to the borders of the village creating a black barrier not allowing anyone to leave.

"No one leaves this place, until my job here is done. Run the halls and streets all you like, there is no escape," she stated coldly as she walked toward the door.

"Are you going to kill, Lady Sondiya," Sonkai questioned as she looked over her shoulder.

"I suppose I should not lie since it is apparent, yes I am," the woman stated and then suddenly disappeared into black mists.

"I can't let her go through with this! I must stop her at any cost," Sonkai yelled as he ran out the door and after the cursed woman.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade! Quickly, we must help," Sarutobi ordered as the rushed out the door after Sonkai.

They finally made it to the Kurokage's room and broke down the heavy door.

"We were too late," Sarutobi stated as Sonkai lay unconscious on the floor as the woman stood in the center lowering her hand that had just struck the death blow as a large black rod stuck through the Kurokage's chest and soon after disappearing.

"You should know this would happen you wronged me sister," the cursed woman stated as soon after a number of Dark Ninja rushed into the room.

"Lady Kurokage is dead?" one of them stated shocked as the woman turned around.

"Yes, and now you and the rest of the ninja here can choose their fate as well. I am the First Kurokage, Yorua, and I am here to retake my village. You have two options, swear your loyalty to me or die. You have five seconds," Yorua stated as the men began to sweat in fear.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...," Yorua counted down as the shaking men got on their knees and bowed.

"W-we will serve you," they stated as she smiled.

"Good. Your first duty is to clean up this mess. Take this man and these outsiders to the cells beneath the temple. I will deal with them later,"

The guards picked up Sonkai and led the Leaf ninja to the cells to await their fate.

They soon shut the rusted metal cell gate leaving them to themselves.

"Orochimaru, what have you done?" Sarutobi questioned hearing the screams of disloyal men above them.


End file.
